


shadows that i'm fighting, make me strong

by king111



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I really am, I'm Really Trying Here, M/M, Souyo Week 2019, also souji/yu wearing actual glasses is SO GOOD, brief mention of adachi /:, brief mention of nanako, brief mentions of other it members!, but like only in two sentences, confession time ohoho, fire emblem au!, hnnng holding hands, i hardly edited the latest chap so im gonna die now, i went from slight angst to mild spicy, mentions of sexual themes, press f, someone please save yosuke, souji/yu is annoyed and horny™, souyo week 2019 let's go baby!!, tags will be updated as the week goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king111/pseuds/king111
Summary: welcome to my attempt of writing for souyo week 2019 *dabs*please enjoy :]song titles derive from the lyrics of "king - slenderbodies"





	1. i've never run, til right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> souji decides to walk past the student stuck in the traschan, willing to ignore the desperate tug of his red string the further he goes.
> 
> souyo week day 1! (soulmates / ~~p4 music~~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the red string of fate concept is overused but fuck, i'm too in love with it to care

Souji notices the slight stretch of his right pinkie meer seconds before a blur of orange and black rush past him and crash directly into a trashcan. He, along with other students, stop in their tracks at the sudden sound of metal clashing and bear witness to uniform-clad legs kicking aimlessly. Everyone continues on with their way to school, yet Souji hesitates to follow. The owner of the kicking legs cries out for help as they struggle to wiggle their way out of the trashcan. In doing so, Souji catches a glimpse of the owner's hand and proceeds to stop breathing. Clutching at the metal rim is a pinkie tied with a string of red leading right to Souji's.

Souji didn't expect much from Inaba and certainly didn't expect to find his soulmate in Inaba. If anything, Souji would've preferred to have never meet his soulmate until college because he knows he'll go anywhere his parents want him to. It's conflicting; to ignore the person meant for you in every possible way for the sake of, what, _conveniency?_ Yes, it sounds horrible but Souji doesn't believe he's ready to love in the current stage of his life and doesn't have the heart to string his soulmate along if they have a chance of happiness elsewhere. It's incredibly selfish and selfess at the same time, but his soulmate will understand... _right?_

Souji doesn't bother to entertain the thought though and decides to walk past the student stuck in the traschan, willing to ignore the desperate tug of his red string the further he goes.

* * *

Yosuke stops struggling after he feels his string yank viciously and it doesn't stop until complete silence surrounds him and his trashcan. The silence doesn't stop the sense of dread leaking into Yosuke's gut after realizing at what just occured.

 

_'They... walked away?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold on a minute... WHY DID I MAKE THIS LOWKEY SAD???


	2. you got me figured out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yosuke has a confession to make: _he really likes yu in glasses_
> 
> souyo week day 2! (confession / ~~partner~~ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol rip yosuke
> 
> also, i'll be alternating between the usage of souji and yu bcos why not

At first, Yosuke thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. Everytime his gaze made way to Yu, he couldn't help but hyperfocus on the accessory placed on bridge of his nose. As a man confident in his sexuality, Yosuke can admit that Yu was _very, very attractive_ with his stupid bowlcut and popped-up collar. Everything that represents Yu is _nice_ to look at but for some goddamn reason, Yosuke looked at his glasses above all else. The thing that confused Yosuke most of all was the fact that he only cared about _Yu's_ glasses. Not Chie's, Yukiko's, Naoto's, or even Rise's! Hell, not even fucking Kanji's! It was only Yu's and Yosuke did not know how to feel about that. 

 _'Am I jealous of him?'_ Yosuke pondered. 

 _'Do I think his are cooler than mine?'_  

 _'Do I want Yu's glasses?'_  

_'Am I upset that Yu looks really hot in glasses?'_

 

_..._

 

_'Wait what?'_

* * *

Yosuke was unsure if having this "stunning" revelation on his way to Yu's house for their bi-weekly study session would do him any good. On one hand, Yu doesn't wear glasses outside the TV World which is a HUGE relief. On the other hand, however, Yosuke's mind now has more room to think about how he finds Narukami Yu attractive in _glasses_. Out of all things Yosuke could find himself attracted to, glasses is what does him in (and on a guy no less, but he'll get into that later). Yosuke can do this though! He can handle a few hours, alone, with Yu (thankfully) not wearing glasses and memorizing geometric formulas like the good student he is. If luck is on his side, their session will breeze right on by and Yosuke will find himself tucked into his sheets, ready for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Luck was not on his side as a glasses-wearing Yu stands before him and welcomes him inside. Yosuke barely manages to let out a greeting before his eyes start analyzing Yu's appearance. He's donning a long-sleeve gray shirt with light washed jeans and to top the whole look off, circular silver-rimmed glasses rested on his face. Yosuke struggles to remove his shoes by the door due to his brain being too busy malfunctioning over how good Yu looks right now. Thankfully, Yu doesn't notice or at least, doesn't mention it as he continues further into the house. 

Yosuke slowly treks behind him and rushes to collect himself.

_'Dude, it's just fucking glasses! Glasses on your partner that make him ten times more hotter! It's no big deal! Just play it cool...'_

* * *

Yosuke did not play it cool, at all. Throughout the entire session, he kept dropping his pencil, kept using the incorrect formula for every other question, and caught himself drooling over Yu _twice_. Yosuke was a mess just begging for Yu to clean up and he did not disappoint. He always recovered Yosuke's pencil if it fell near him, re-taught the proper formula to Yosuke over and over again, and did not question as to why Yosuke wiped his palm over his mouth and kept it there for the remainder of the session. Once their final hour together was up, Yosuke packed all of his belongings into his bag and left Yu's house in a hurry after giving a quick "See ya tomorrow partner!". 

* * *

_'That motherfucker.'_

Yosuke currently wants to fling himself through the high-story window in favor of having to spend the entire school day sitting behind a glasses-wearing Yu. There is many advantages in doing so, for example, he wouldn't get assigned any homework and he wouldn't have to talk to Yu everytime he fucking turned around. Yosuke never thought he'd find him and Yu's daily routine so aggravating and he's never noticed this until now but... they spend a fuckload of time together. Yosuke can't help but wonder if their relationship is healthy with the way him and Yu rely on each other. Yet again, the same thing can be said for Chie and Yukiko's relationship so he guesses that him and Yu's isn't that outlandish. 

As the periods went by, Yosuke continued to minimalize him and Yu's interactions, giving one-word responses and refusing to meet his eyes. However, this definitely went noticed by Yu. He couldn't help but feel dejected everytime Yosuke closed himself off from him yet Yu had no idea as to why he was doing so. Yu cares about Yosuke unlike no other and to see him so unhappy deeply pains him. As his duty of the Investigation Team's leader, he'll get to the bottom of this. 

* * *

In hindsight, Yosuke really should have seen this coming. As soon as the lunch bell rings, Yosuke flees to the bathroom in hopes of avoiding Yu's request to eat lunch with him, alone, at the rooftop. However, Yu immediately trails after Yosuke and proceeds to corner him in the bathroom. With Yosuke's back pressed against the countertop and Yu standing a few feet away, time seemed to still for this moment. Neither speaks for awhile until Yu's shoulders sag and lips release a tired sigh.

"Yosuke, are you alright? You've been avoiding me all day and I can't help but think I've done something wrong...

If I have, please be honest with me! Trust me, I can take the hit." Yu slightly chuckles at his own statement.

Yosuke's gut aches with guilt and hurries to reassure Yu.

_'No, partner! You didn't do anything wrong!'_

_'I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, ya get me partner?'_

_'Feeling a lil more tired than usual but that's it!'_

Except what comes out of Yosuke's mouth was not similar to any of these responses, at all.

"I have a confession to make!" Yosuke exclaims.

Yu's startled by the sudden noise but quickly composes himself in favor of listening to Yosuke.

"Oh? What is then?" Yu replies.

"I-I.... uhm..." 

Yu waits paitently for Yosuke to reply, clearly noticing how Yosuke's mouth opens and closes, struggling to get the words out. 

"You see, I uh, I kinda... uhm..."

In means of reassuring his partner, Yu steps forward and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Take your time Yosuke. If you can't get the words out, you can just tell me after school-" 

"I REALLY LIKE HOW YOU LOOK WITH GLASSES ON!" 

The words gush out like waves of water breaking a dam and Yosuke covers his mouth with both palms, eyes widening as he looks at Yu. Yosuke has a hard time deciphering what Yu feels at the moment but like always, gets distracted with the shiny glasses that seemingly make his gray eyes _pop_ more. He gets so mesmorized that his hands fall from where they clutch and he just starts _talking_.

"I hope you know you look insanely attractive with them on. Not just this pair, but your TV World glasses too because holy fuck, they make you look so fucking hot. Any kind of frame just makes you more stunning and beautiful and wonderful and fuck, I'd give anything to see you wear them on a daily. Did you know they make your eyes pop? Can eyes do that? Your eyes are grey but they look so fucking bright behind lenses and that shit does something to me, ya know? Also, why didn't you tell me you had glasses??? Was I just supposed to find that out myself or??? Does anyone else know? Oh god, please tell me I'm the only one because keeping this kind of secret would be so hot, I'm about ready to combust at the thought of it and-"

Yosuke doesn't even notice Yu slowly leaning in until the cool metal frame of his glasses comes into contact with his skin and the popping grey eyes he's been staring into this entire time gracefully close. With a slight tilt to the head, Yu effectively shuts up Yosuke as their lips slot together. Yosuke can't help but slightly whimper at the feeling, his hands flying to grasp at Yu's jacket as their lips begin to move against one another. Yu's hands find their home on Yosuke's waist and pulls his body closer, wanting to feel every inch of Yosuke and prays that this moment never ends. Despite both lips being fairly soft, there's a slight roughness to the kiss and the friction being produced makes the tasteful dance more hot and heavy. 

The kiss doesn't end until Yosuke attempts to sneak his tongue in hopes of ravishing Yu's mouth to which he feels metal come between their bruised lips. Yu takes a step back and hurries to catch his falling glasses as they make their descent. It seems that neither party realized that Yosuke's hands made their way inside Yu's hair, disturbing the peaceful strands and therefore, knocking his glasses off his face. They return back to where they belong and Yu blinks a couple of times to adjust his vision. After doing so, the two boys make eye contact and their sudden giggles fill the bathroom. 

Safe to say, Yu took Yosuke's confession _really well_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao the chapter word count did a MEGA 360 
> 
> i also upped the audience rating just to play it safe
> 
> i might return to day 1 and add more content but idk


	3. warm touch invites me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew a lover's touch could change everything?
> 
> souyo week day 3! ( ~~illness or injury~~ / holding hands)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean, i could do illness/injury but i just want my boys to hold hands with no worry :')

Souji always enjoyed the calming half an hour walk he took to get to school. It was rarely crowded, breezes frequently passed by, and midway through his route, he reunites with his one and only partner, Hanamura Yosuke.

However, today will be unlike any other. As Souji approached a familiar curb, he could see Yosuke's distinctive figure twitching as he stood by it. Before Souji could feel anxious, Yosuke glances up and flashes Souji the most beautiful smile he's laid eyes on. That single smile floods reassurement through Souji's veins. 

He quickens his pace, the urge to be with Yosuke fueling him forwards.

"Hey." "Hey." 

The pair can't help but chuckle at their simple greetings. 

"Are you ready to go?" Souji reaches for Yosuke's hand as he asks. Yosuke lets their fingers intertwine and feels the rough calluses on Souji's palm press against his own. His smile widens. Yosuke lets his gaze fall down to their hands and muses the thought of their hands being two puzzle pieces finally united.

_"Yeah, I'm ready partner."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started making it. had a breakdown. bon appétit!


	4. you know that i'm hiding, can't be long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yosuke was arrested by dojima shortly after his and yu's friendship began. yosuke was nearly _shot_ at after his and yu's relationship began.
> 
> souyo week day 4! ( ~~hanging out with nanako~~ / avoiding dojima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love nanako but the comedic value of two idiots hiding from a detective is too beautiful to pass up

Revealing their relationship to Dojima really should have been done sooner rather than later. Actually, rather than _right now_. With Yosuke's pants crumpled at the knees and Yu's fingers hovering over the waistband of his boxers. 

It didn't help that Dojima still had his gun on him. 

Both boys hurry to make themselves decent while Dojima stood in the doorway, hand clutching the doorknob tightly as he moves his gaze anywhere but the two teens.

"...I wanted to check up on you since when I came home, I called for you and you didn't answer. Now I see why... Would've liked a heads-up that Hanamura was coming over though." Dojima grunted. 

All Yu could do was shamefully nod. 

* * *

Now, Yosuke won't even walk _near_ the vicinity of the Dojima household. 

While Yosuke is busy doing that, Yu's been having a difficult time continuing dinner conversation with Dojima because for some reason, the detective has been coming home just in time for dinner. Nanako is overjoyed at this prospect but Yu is filled with dread. Dojima has yet to mention Yosuke or what happened the day he was here and Yu is unsure on whether or not they _should_ talk about it.

In theory, yes, they should talk about it but is there a good way to go about it? Should Yu sit down with Dojima and talk it out? Should Yosuke be with them? Should Yosuke sit down with Dojima and swear he has pure intentions? Or will Yu just have to live with the reality that his caretaker caught him trying to give his boyfriend a handjob? 

The world may never know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> press f to pay respects


	5. this throne in my mind is, keeping me going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no stopping the rushing thrill you get in the midst of battle.
> 
> souyo week day 5! (fantasy / ~~shadows)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i saw fantasy, my immediate reaction was "yes, this is the perfect excuse for me to write a fire emblem au"
> 
> this was heavily inspired by gaius' recruitment in fe:awakening and for those who would like to know the IT members' classes:
> 
> yosuke - thief
> 
> souji - swordmaster
> 
> rise - tactician
> 
> kanji - fighter
> 
> yukiko - sage
> 
> naoto - sniper
> 
> chie - mercenary
> 
> teddie - taguel
> 
> = immunity travelers (IT) who operate as a sub-group protection service for travelers and nobles within Inaba and neighboring villages

"This is what we get for setting up camp in an abandonded castle." Kanji murmured to Naoto, his current teammate and other line of defense. 

Naoto sighs, "While the outcome is very unfortunate, I don't want to imagine how this battle would have unfold out in the cold and rain." As if Mother Nature could hear them, she made her prescence known with a loud crackle of thunder and effectively shaking the entire castle. Naoto hears a soft whimper and glances back to see their ward, Dojima Nanako, curl deeper into her fathers' arms as she weeps. Naoto's grip tightens on their bow at the heart-shattering sight. 

_'How did it come to this?'_ they wondered. 

* * *

With a final slash of Souji's sword, the soldier before him falls to the floor, withering in pain as they clutch at their bleeding abdomen. 

"Nice one Souji! You showed him who's boss!" Rise cheered happily whilst simultaneously falling a soldier herself with her tome. He smiles at the contrast.  

"Yeah, but not without taking a few hits myself." He wipes stray blood off his chin and glances back at Rise, only to see guilt displayed in her downcast eyes. Souji stills and replays his previous statement. After realizing the implication of his words, Souji winces and tries to reassure Rise. 

"Rise... I didn't mean it like that. Yes, I'm injured but I can fight just fine. I won't be needing medical attention anytime soon." All Rise does is nod before turning and attacking her next target with another spell. Souji sighs.  

Souji knew that Rise was well aware of the risk of not bring Yukiko with them. She was their only method of healing and would have been useful preventing the enemies from reaching the Dojimas. However, Rise found that Yukiko would be more useful as Chie and Teddie's teammate due to them being sent ahead to rid of the enemy leader. Souji and Rise were the only line of offense and they were running low on vulneraries. Then again, the battlefield was thinning out thanks to their relentless attacks and it was only a matter time before IT claimed victory.

Or so Souji thought. 

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? Some unexpected company, hm?"

Shortly after Souji assists Rise with a dual strike, another enemy approaches them from the shadows. His sudden appearance startles them, especially Rise who couldn't recongnize him despite analyzing the grounds so thoroughly. _'Where did he come from?'_ they both questioned.

Souji quickly scans the young man over and then does the same to him and Rise. Neither of them were equipped for another fight, Rise moreso than himself. 

As if he were impatient, the mysterious man began to twirl his two identical knives and walk closer towards them. The wide grin he wore made Souji's gut lurch in an unknown way. Glancing back at Rise and her bruised, bloody scratched up figure, Souji knew what he had to do.

"Rise, fall back. You're too injured to continue fighting," 

"But Souji, so are you!" 

"My weapon isn't the one fraying at the edges! I can handle him myself but I need you to regroup with the others. Please Rise, please go." 

With that, Rise glares at Souji before she turns on her heel and sprints to where they left the Dojimas with their defense. While Souji was relieved with her depart, the knife-wielder raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You sure you don't want her help? You ain't lookin too bright either man." 

Instead of answering his question, Souji replies with one of his own. "Our tactician couldn't sense you so why didn't you escape while you had the chance? Why come forth?"

The young man groans. "You think I'd escape without getting my cut? Do you know anything about thieves?" 

"I do know that they're pretty scummy."

"Thanks for the compliment." 

Souji squints at him.

"Who are you and who hired you?"

He hesitated, "Guess I could tell ya, since you probably offed the top dog anyway. Name's Yosuke and I was hired by this lousy noble a few lands over. I think his name was Adachi? I can't remember and I don't wanna."

Souji tenses at the mention of Adachi. _'That bastard, I should have known.'_

"And who are you? It's only fair that I get a name." He tilts his head and smirks at Souji, who can't help but slightly blush at the gesture.

"I'm Souji and the woman you met before was Rise. We're part of the Immunity Travelers and we protect Inaba and friends for the sake of retaining peace."

"You call this retaining peace?" Yosuke spreads his arms and looks down at the fallen soldiers. "Dude, you literally just slayed most of the crew."

"Who were planning to assassinate our wards just to make a quick buck." Souji insisted. 

"Okay, yeah. But unlike them, I was planning on _robbing_ them to make a quick buck, not killing. I ain't into killing for sport like you guys."

"What we do is not _kill_ but protect."

"Sure, whatever you gotta tell yourself to sleep at night." Souji's right eyebrow twitches at his remark. 

"Why are you acting as if you hold the moral high ground? You were nearly seconds away from robbing a father and his daughter."

"Hey! Who says they can't be a bad guy with morals?" The sly smirk he gives sends soft shivers down Souji's spine. 

"Listen Swordy, can I call you Swordy? Imma call you Swordy," Yosuke crosses his arms and shrugs as he addresses Souji. 

"Anyways, Swordy, you gotta understand that I meant no real harm. I was told I'd be robbing the Dojimas, not slicing them! I was lied to and was deceived; I'm a victim just like you." Yosuke huffs. 

Is it wrong to find some humor in the situation? 

"A victim? Just like me? Shall we embrace each other and comfort the others' woes then?" 

"Oh, that's _hot_. We should definitely embrace each other some time soon." Yosuke purrs and Souji begins to feel hot all over yet he realizes he doesn't mind too much. He won't deny that Yosuke is attractive, with his rustled fawn hair, tanned skin, and slim figure. 

_'And the height difference is so nice to think about-'_

"Souji!"

Souji is brought back to the present and he glances behind himself to see the rest of his team, as well as the Dojimas, hurry towards him. He smiles at the sight and turns his back to Yosuke, barely catching sound of the man's sentence. 

"Damn it, I forgot about your friends..." Souji chuckles. "Trust me, I did too." He doesn't notice the pleased grin Yosuke gives him.

His team finally reaches him and greet him with warm hugs and smiles. They comment on how dead he looks and despite Souji trying to calm their nerves, Yukiko forgoes his words and automatically heals him. He smiles and mouths a _'thank you'_ to her. His teammates begin to talk over one another and Souji feels so happy to be with them again. However, the heartful reunion is interrupted with Yosuke's comment. 

"Wow Swordy, you did not hesitate to leave a man hangin!" 

Everyone turns to look at Yosuke, who stood with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. Souji's teammates get into battle position, expecting an attack from Yosuke... but not a reply from Souji. 

"I'd never do that to a man like you." They look at him with shock and Souji chooses to ignore them. 

Yosuke mockingly raises a brow, "Oh yeah? What makes me so special?" Souji pretends to think it over. "Perhaps it's because you talked your way out of a battle? With me of all people. I found it quite thrilling compared to battles I've had before."

"Thrilling, aye? Didn't know I made you feel that way."

"Neither did I." They look at one another with hints of fondness and heat. 

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired and I'd rather not watch Souji try to get laid by the enemy soooooo, bye!" Chie moves to leave but ends up whining when Yukiko grabs at her collar. "Yukiko!" "Chie..." 

Kanji gets rathered flustered by Chie's statement and begs the question, "Speaking of the enemy, why we just going to leave him here or does anyone want the extra experience?" 

Out of the corner of his eye, Souji sees Teddie slowly raising his hand until Rise reaches out and pulls it back down. 

"Actually... I was thinking we'd bring him along." Rise pipes up.

Kanji turns to her, "Like what, a hostage?" Rise looks back at him and dramatically groans. "No silly! As a teammate! He'd be useful to a group like us if he can go undetected by anyone."

Everyone stops to mull over Rise's suggestion. Yosuke is the first to reply.

"Alright, I'll join your lil' rag-tag group... but only if I get to share a tent with Swordy over here." 

All of the Immunity Travelers, except Souji, groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is so rushed but i got really annoyed with myself for taking so long to write this whsksnsme
> 
> and teddie doesn't say one thing in this entire chapter but imma just say it was bcos of exhaustion


End file.
